The Promise
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Legolas's mother makes Legolas promise that he will marry before his father sails West. Will Legolas find a suitable elleth to bond with?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

.

.

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood may have participated in many wars, gone on many hunts, met various companions, but there was always this sense of emptiness deep inside him. The Prince was highly confused, he has done everything an Elf would ever crave, but still felt empty. As Legolas walked down the narrow path in Mirkwood that led to the neighboring woods, he felt the eerily feeling follow him. His long, pale blonde hair framed perfectly around him with each graceful step he took. His long pale fingers clenched his forest green robe.

'_Legolas! Come to me!'_

Legolas froze. The sound of his mother's voice echoed in the forest in front of him, which made him quite alarmed. He desperately craved his mother's voice, for she had been dead for many centuries. With slight hesitance, he walked faster into the dark forest. He tried to listen more intently, trying to follow his mother's constant repentance of, _'This way, Legolas! Come, come, my son! Join me!'_

His clear sky blue eyes scanned the area around him, trying to spot any sign of his loving mother. Legolas thought that for sure he was insane, hearing his mother's voice, but still continued to look for her. He would be highly disappointed if he didn't see her, but a small part of Legolas prayed he would see her. The tiny hope of a child clung to his beating heart.

"Mother?" Legolas called out. "Where are you?"

In mere seconds, Legolas's mother showed herself to her son. She had tears in her hazel eyes, her sun-kissed hair shining like an angel. Legolas's face showed nothing but amazement and shock. Legolas's mother hugged her son and sniffled loudly. "My little boy! Oh how I have missed you so!"

"Mother.." Legolas could not hide the amazement in his voice.

Legolas's mother smiled at him. "It has been many centuries since I've seen you, my boy. I remember how brightly your eyes use to shine. They used to be full of innocence and curiosity, now they speak novels of maturity and war. How are you, my only son?"

"I have missed you so much, mother." A tear escaped his left eye. "I am no longer the same Legolas you remember, I have grown up so much. I wish you could have still been here with my father and I to see how I've changed throughout the decades. I miss you mother, I miss everything about you."

"You may not think you are the same little elf Legolas but you have not changed at all. At least not there," She pointed at his heart. "you are still the same. You have matured into a grown elf and as your mom I am so proud of you. I wish I could have been alive to experience it, but illness took me away from you and your father. Tell me, what has happened while I have been gone?"

"A few decades after you passed, the Cursed Ring was finally found again. I was one of the nine members of the Fellowship that escorted a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins to destroy the ring. Frodo was an amazing hobbit mother, you would have loved to meet him. He was so kind and nice, it was just sad that the burden of the ring laid on his shoulders. Anyway, every one of the Fellowship besides one lived. Frodo destroyed the ring and the world slowly started to go back to the peaceful ways that it was when I was a little Elfling. As of now, I am still the Prince of Mirkwood, but Father says he will sail West in a decade or two. I am very scared, Mother. I am going to be alone." Legolas told her.

"Are you not married, Legolas? Do none of the elleth interest you?" His mother asked, concerned.

"They are nothing but a bunch of whiny elleth. I have not found a suitable wife. I am content with not being bonded to another, mother." Legolas explained.

Legolas's mother sighed. "You have to marry soon, Legolas, before your father sails. You must give him a little reassurance that he won't leave you completely alone."

"I know Mother, I know." Legolas sighed. "None of the elleth are satisfying."

Legolas's mother put a hand on her son's shoulders. She squeezed his shoulder softly and kissed his forehead. "You will find someone soon, my son. Can you promise me you will be wed before your father sails? Please?"

"I will try." Legolas gave her a small smile.

She smiled back at her son. "Thank you Legolas. Now, I must go back. Remember, Legolas, I am always watching over you, don't ever think you are alone, I am always in your heart. We will meet again my son, but for now I have to go. I love you, son. I am proud of the man you have become. Now, try to find a elleth that believes the same thing as me!"

With one last hug, Legolas's mother vanished.

"I love you too, mother.." Wiping away the tears that escaped him, Legolas headed back to his home.

Legolas was glad that he got an opportunity to talk to his deceased mother, but she arose something in him he hadn't thought of in a while. How come he has not tried to court anyone? There were plenty of beautiful elleth in Mirkwood, but none of them piped his curiosity. There was one elleth that constantly bugged him, but he thought she was more annoying than anything else in the world. He continued to walk down the stone path that led to the entrance of the forest, his head bowed deep in thought.

"Prince Legolas! There you are! Your father has been looking for you!"

Legolas lifted up his head and saw one of the royal guards. If he remembered correctly, his name was Arcralas.

"Thank you, Arcralas. I will go straight to my father when I head home." Legolas told his royal guard.

Arcralas nodded at the Prince. Without another word, he dashed off in the direction of the castle. Legolas released a deep sigh and ran a hand through his perfect hair. He continued in the direction of the castle too, but stopped. He turned left suddenly, heading to the town. He didn't know what possessed him to go in that direction, but apparently his mind was eager to head into town.

In a couple of minutes, Legolas entered the "rich" part of the town. Vendors crowded the sides of the streets, screeching their items.

"Buy my lemlas! Very cheap!"

"Purchase my apples! They'll never make you go hungry!"

"Buy my handmade clothes here! They are made with the best silk money can buy!"

Legolas continued to tread around, ignoring the screaming that hurt his ears slightly. He saw groups of girls giggling at him left and right. When one group tried following him, he ran away trying to lose them. They screamed their love and affection, but Legolas wanted to hear none of it. He turned around the building of a blacksmith.

"Pirith, I was wondering about my bow-"

Legolas landed on the floor with an "oomph". He jumped up, looking around, and calmed down when he saw none of the young elleth following him. He then looked down at the person on the floor in front of him. Or rather, a feminine figure that laid on the floor. Quickly trying to apologize for what he did, he grabs one of her hands and pulls her up.

His mother's promise danced across the elleth's sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked the elleth.

Daggers in the color of sapphire digged into his soul. "My name is Serenith Ivywood."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**To Be Continued. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
